Del mero Norte
by Dra. Idachi
Summary: Siempre dicen que el norte es presumido o se cree superior, y que el centro siempre le echan mierdas, o que pal norte el sur no existe. El noreste y noroeste son diferentes e iguales a la ves ¡¿Como! Conoce a tu país Mexico
1. Chapter 1

**Bueeeeno... :'v no se que carajo estare haciendo pero bueno, soy neolonesa y me gusta mi estado y dije "why not?" Asi que lo presumire :v con toh lo que se de este al igual este es mi oc uwu.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia es de Hima-papa el que diga lo contrario le truenan :v.**

 **NL oc, Tamaulipas Oc, Coahuila oc, chihuahua Oc :'v todos los putos estados ya! Son estereotipos que se tienen al rededor del fandom y que actualice con las countryballs... Se podrian decir que son mi version. :DD**

 **Texas oc, New Mexico oc, Arizona oc y california Oc son de los diseños de giri-chan y de Seyriu Hiro.**

 **Dejando de lado esto. Este fic es shaoi, con hetero y sus weas! Pareja principal por ser el mio principal -duh- TexNL uwu ahora si me cayo**

 **Enjoy -again-**

Hace más de 400 años.

Los prados verdes, desierto a medias, la tundra en su más grande vigor, animales salvajes como osos, lobos, leopardos y búfalos caminaban con libertad. Todo era tan tranquilo, eso lo hacía muy feliz, ¿Feliz? ¿Que era esa palabra? No lo sabía, abrió los ojos un tanto adormilado no podía pararse por el mismo, por lo que solo podía patalear con sus pequeñas piernas. Una manada de lobos se acercó a él para olerlo y luego el ruido vino, unos balbuceos de su parte y un aullido cosa que hizo que todos los demás animales cerca y a lo lejos dejaran sacar su sonido animal también. El pequeño ser después de ver casi por completo la complexión de ese lobo empezó a reír queriendo tocarlo, el animal acerco su cabeza y fue acariciado por una pequeña manita de bebé. Con la ayuda de dos lobos le subieron arriba del lomo del líder el cual junto con su manada empezó a caminar lento y con cuidado para que ese pequeño humano no cayera. ¿Cuantos días pasaron al lado de esa manada? No lo sabe, era un pequeño bebé.

Solo sabe que no fueron solo ellos, una mamá osa también lo cuido. Perros de las praderas y... Indios. Personas que no conocía lo cuidaron por 5 generaciones andando de un lugar a otro, la piel roja no les gustaba estar establecidos en un solo lugar. Un día de la nada ya no estaba con ellos, se encontraba solo cerca de una cascada la cual estaba llena de vida y agua que lo mojaban. El llanto fue inevitable, se sentía solito. Quería estar con alguien, como una madre que le cuidara, pero... ¿Que era una madre? Su pequeña mentecita ya estaba abierta a preguntas existenciales.

Entre llanto y truenos que se escuchaban cerca de su locación, sintió que se elevaba. Callo de inmediato al ver el ser que le había cargado. Ojos grandes curiosos, cabello muy rizado de color café oscuro, piel ni tan blanca ni tan bronceada. Otro pequeño niño. -¡Fraaaan! ¡Encontré un bebé!- El mencionado salió de unos árboles corriendo lo que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían, el que lo cargaba como el recién llegado aún eran pequeños, pero eran más grandes que él. Llevaban ambos una bata blanca como el, con la diferencia de que a ellos si les quedaba a la medida y a él le colgaba de todos lados.

-Waah~ ¿El también es como nosotros? Si lo es, ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Di que sitio- El pequeño niño recién llegado fue visto por la cara del bebé, cabello castaño rojizo quebradizo llevado hasta debajo de las orejas, ojos de color verde oscuro casi cafés, su sonrisa de niño pequeño le hizo mirarle curioso y reír dándole los brazos.

-No lo sé, si no es como nosotros se ira al igual que todos...- Dijo con algo de tristeza. -Pero hay que llevarlo con nosotros, ¡aquí hay animales salvajes que podrían comérselo!- El otro pequeño asintió con decisión, como sus piecitos dieron llegaron a una cueva donde tenían mantas de piel, y al parecer un lugar donde hacer fuego para las noches frías.

El mayor de los tres dejo al pequeño en las mantas mientras que el otro iba corriendo de un lado a otro muy feliz para prender el fuego. -En la noche hace frio~...- se detuvo en seco. -Lu... ¿Qué significa frio?...- El mayor miro a su hermano parpadeando confundido.

-Eh... Es cuando... Cuando tenemos que taparnos con las pieles, para estar bien...- El pequeño sonrió y asintió siguiendo con su tarea. En años humanos se podría ver que el mayor parecía de 5 y el segundo de 3 años. Muy pequeños aun.

-Luque...- El mayor volteo a ver a su hermano que ya tenía listo el fuego. -Ayer vi una cosa graaaaaaaaaande, cerca del mar, me dio miedo y vine corriendo contigo, pero antes de dejar de ver, vi que de esa cosa bajaban personas... Tengo miedo- Unas lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en los ojos del pequeño niño.

-Uhm... ¿Personas?... -Frunció el ceño pensando. -Hay que llevar al bebé con ellos, quizá se haya perdido y venía con ellos...- El pequeño castaño casi desorbita los ojos y fue con el bebé a abrazarlo.

-¡Nooo! Quiero que se quede con nosotros, es nuestro hermanito, mira se parece a mí y a ti- El pequeño que solo hacia balbuceos empezó a mirar a ambos dándole los brazos al mayor de los tres, Lu, como así lo llamaba el pequeño Fran, se acercó y lo abrazo junto al otro. -Podemos cuidarlo nosotros, por favor- El pequeño pelirrojo empezó a llorar.

-Está bien... ¿Pe...Pero que haremos si es como ellos? Se ira muy rápido y nosotros nos habremos encariñado para entonces...- El otro niño lo miro confundido.

-Lui...-

-¿Que?...-

-¿Que es encariñarse?...- El mayor solo pudo darse un facepalm.

Los años pasaron y los tres pequeños no sufrieron cambio alguno, pero la llegadas de gente extraña y que hablaba algo diferente a ellos les causaba un poco de pánico. Lu, como buen hermano mayor intentaba por todos los medios proteger a sus hermanos pero... En ese momento se sentía desesperado, Javi, como le habían puesto al bebé, había desaparecido ya hace dos meses y no podían lograr encontrarlo en ninguna parte, desde la primera noche que estuvo con ellos desaparecía misteriosamente en las noches y aparecía miles de kilómetros lejos. Pero esta vez ya habían buscado lo más lejos, hasta encontraron a varios niños iguales a ellos pero sin respuesta, quería llorar, había sido mal hermano y perdió al pequeño Javi. -Buu...- Iba a empezar a sollozar al son de su otro hermano que estaba igual de preocupado pero un llanto cerca les acompaño al suyo, reconociendo rápido corrieron y encontraron a un joven cargando al pequeño Javi que no dejaba de llorar buscando estar en el suelo. -Joao~ ¿No es una monada Francis?- Se escondieron en un arbusto mirando a su pequeño hermano llorar a todo pulmón.

-Mon cher~ baja el pequeño, no ha parado de llorar desde hace horas~- El rubio que estaba ahí tomo con sus manos al bebé meciéndolo para calmarlo pero Javi solo empezaba a patear desesperado de que no quería estar en brazos. Mal acostumbrado por sus hermanos mayores que le dejaban en el piso siempre.

-¡No seas idiota!- Un golpe fuerte se escuchó dejando ver a una chica joven de cabello castaño ondulado y de ojos verdes, con el arma que había usado para golpear al rubio, tomando en brazos al pequeño niño. -Vaaamos~ pequeño, no llores ya estoy aquí para cuidarte~- Como si fuera arte de magia el niño dejo de llorar mirando a la joven Húngara con ojitos llorosos aun intentando calmarse. -Eso es~ - Le dio un beso en la frente y el pequeño empezó a balbucear muchas cosas como si quisiera decirle algo fallando por su falta de habla. -ASI, se calma a un bebé, pero es extraño... ¿Qué hace un bebé en estos lares? Pensé que aún no se tenía segunda generación en estas tierras...- El castaño español que estaba entre el trio se acercó al pequeño y sonrió.

-Es porque es como nosotros, ¡Y al parecer es un recién nacido! Lo hace mejor, así podríamos criarlo desde el principio- La chica hizo una mueca inconforme.

-Yo lo calme por lo que él es mi territorio ahora- España rio y le miro con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Te recuerdo que estos son mis territorios, yo tengo al país, pero este niño es solo un pequeño pedazo, o es todos o tus gitanos se van por donde llegaron...- Ella iba a decir algo pero luego callo pensando que no le favorecía nada que corrieran a su gente de ahí que ya estaba a gusto en esas tierras. Suspiro derrotada.

Los otros dos niños entraron en pánico, se llevarían a su pequeño hermano, Lu con furia tomo una daga de piedra que había encontrado hace décadas y que llevaba escondida en su bata, corrió directo a atacar al español que rápidamente lo detuvo cargándolo de la bata mientras pataleaba. -Miren! Otro pequeño y vino directo a nosotros~ - El pequeño Lu estaba aterrado, ese hombre no le daba nada de confianza hasta que el rubio francés que le acompañaba al español se lo quito mimándolo.

-¡Eres un brusco! El pequeño te tiene miedo, es como un gatito, cuando tiene miedo ataca para que tú le tengas miedo~ - Acuno al pequeño niño en brazos consolándole. -Ahora estarás bien, papa France te cuidara~- El pequeño niño castaño no entendía lo que pasaba pero se dejó mimar por el francés.

Mientras que el pequeño Fran seguía escondido. Llorando en silencio. Veía como los jóvenes europeos se querían llevar a sus hermanos, por lo que salió corriendo aun con lagrimitas en los ojos aferrándose a la pierna de España intentando -según el- detenerlo para que dejaras a los otros en paz. -Oh... ¡Mira un tercero!- El español lo cargo con cuidado y lo miro a los ojos queriéndole dar confianza. -Hay~ ¿Cómo te llamas?- El pequeño no sabía que responder, le temblaba el labio de miedo, empezó a formular palabras en un susurro. -No te escucho pequeñajo, hablad un poco más fuerte ¿Si?-

-Fran...- El español sonrió grande y le revolvió el cabello.

-Mon dieu, son lindísimos, ¡Me quedo con este!- Levanto en el aire al mayor de los tres niños que estaba un poco desesperado porque ya los tenían a los tres.

-Alto ahí, ustedes no van a criarlos solos, recuerden que España dijo que sería juntos o no...- El francés miro a un hombre que llevaba ropa muy peculiar y claramente era muy diferente a ellos, piel bronceada, cejas gruesas y mirada dura. Arabia. -Yo también vine, así que yo también le enseñare a estos niños- España miro al árabe con algo de temor. Lo había olvidado completamente.

Los reclamos llegaron rápidamente y fue inevitable una discusión, mas por la llegada de cierto prusiano arrastrando a su pequeño hermano Sacro Imperio Romano, sin contar que llevaba el mayor cargando en su espalda a dos pequeñitos. La diferencia es que era una niña y un niño pequeño. Después de que dejaran a los niños a un lado juntos y seguir la discusión y casi llegar a guerra, determinaron de que a todos se les criaría juntos a como los encontraron y que cada uno se turnaría. Aunque sabemos que les seria difícil ir con los niños por la situación de Europa y cierto pirata inglés.

La primera temporada se quedaron todos juntos, Hungría no podía despegarse del pequeño Javier -nombre completado ahora por España- Ya que no quería estar con nadie más, lo alimentaba, lo mimaba y dormía con él. Mientras que los otros al ver que el bebé Javier era un niño "mimado" decidieron darles su atención a los que ya hablaban y caminaban. Francia al mayor de todos le puso un traje elegante de color azul de la época. Cabe decir que a Luis -nombre completado por España también- no le gustaba usar eso, le picaba mucho. A Fran, que ahora le llamaban por dos nombres -culpa de España y Prusia- ya acataba todo rápido y con una sonrisa, sus dos nombres iban de Francisco a Frankreich, se veía que el pequeño le interesaba más cocinar y aprendió a hacer rápido comida a pesar de estar tan pequeño, Francia lloraba de orgullo, Arabia solo sonreía de lado mientras le enseñaba una forma tradicional de hacer un pan antiguo.

Para los otros dos niños que llegaron después, a la niña se le llamo Mónica o Mónica (España acaparando nombres) y en lugar de aprender español aprendió primero el alemán, al igual que los demás niños, cosa que no le gusto para nada al español. Ella estaba siendo educada como una señorita, su vestimenta era de sociedad, vestidos lindos y esponjosos, a ella le fascinaba, al otro niño le dieron el nombre de Guillermo (Wilhelm) y era muy bueno con aprender de cosecha y de minería, por lo que todos decidieron colocar una pequeña granja en la casa que ahora Vivian, como ningún otro país sabia sobre estos pequeños, dejaron que la casa estuviera en la cima de una montaña para que nadie les encontrara, teniendo sirvientes que hablaran todos sus idiomas para cuidar a los pequeños.

Los niños fueron criado juntos como si fueran niños ricos, esgrima, montar a caballo, cocina, tradiciones. Empezaron a crecer a partir de todo esto. Luis crecía mas rápido para cuando se dieron cuenta ya aparentaba los 12 años, Fran los 8, Mónica los 9, Guillermo igual que Fran 8 y finalmente Javier parecía de 5 años, pero al pequeño le gustaba más estar en casa y ayudar a sus "padres" con el trabajo de país. -Mamá...- La húngara aun no acostumbrada a que le llamaran así, miro al pequeño que estaba sentado a su lado mientras veía unas declaraciones. -¿Cómo nacen los bebés?- Ella entrando en pánico, empezó a darle vueltas diciéndole la historia de la cigüeña para no tener que hablar de sexo con un niño de 5. -Ah... ¿Y yo cuando crezca me puedo casar contigo?- Ella enternecida le acaricio y beso ambas mejillas.

-Cuando seas un hombre fuerte y grande como alguno de tus papis quizá- El pequeño empezó a tener una visión del futuro. - Pero para eso, debes ser un imperio grande, poderoso, con una de las mejores economías y obviamente, ser muy guapo~- El pequeño niño fue rápido a verse a un pequeño espejo que estaba en esa sala.

-Mamaaa...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Yo soy guapo?- La joven húngara suspiro y fue con el pequeño para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

-Eres la cosa más linda que he visto, no te preocupes porque cuando crezcas serás mucho más lindo y todo un galán~ conquistaras a muchos chi... D.. Digo a muchas mujeres~- Le sonrió un tanto nerviosa por lo que casi decía pero vio que al pequeño solo se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción. -Bueno, ¿Ya terminaste los deberes?- Este asintió orgulloso. -Entonces ve con tus hermanos a jugar un poco, Frankreich puede que esté haciendo galletas ahora, huele muy rico~- El pequeño asintió y salió rápido del lugar siguiendo su olfato de comida dulce.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a sus dos hermanos mayores cocinando, o más bien a Fran cocinando mientras que Luis solo hacia como que ayudaba porque estaba más interesado en leer un libro. -Pappa Francia termino ganándole a Batí Pruessen y Vati tuvo que hacer todo lo que decía por una semana, esa semana que te fuiste a cabalgar con Papá Arabia, Oh! Y Mónica vino con Guille para hacer unos dulces que son los que te estas comiendo ahora...- El castaño mayor miro su mano con el dichoso dulce sonrojándose un poco.

-¿¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices?! Maldición, lo hubiera disfrutado más...- El pequeño Javier se sentó a un lado de su hermano mayor el cual estaba ya sufriendo internamente.

-¿Por qué esta como loco?- Le pregunto a su otro hermano.

-Porque... Luuuissss ¿Porque estas como loco?- Pregunto ahora Fran al mayor y este solo gruño por lo bajo y salió del lugar. -Eso quiere decir que porque ya está loco- Sonrió orgulloso de su respuesta.

-Dame galletasssss- Dijo el más pequeño cambiando rápidamente la conversación completamente antojado.

-No son galletas, y no te voy a dar, son para Mamma- Dijo con decisión soplándole a los pequeños macarrones blancos que estaban en su bandeja. -Quiero que coma rico ya que llego cansada-

-¿No me vas a dejar uno? -Dice con berrinche. -¡Quiero uno! ¡Dame uno!-

-¡No! ¡Son para mama!- Esta siempre era una pelea típica y siempre les sucedía cuando el mayor de los dos hacia comida, el pequeño no pedía, EXIGIA un dulce.

Aunque en la actualidad sea lo mismo.

 **Siglos después~**

Un joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados y tez blanca...pálida por la falta de sol, ojeras demasiado marcadas. Miraba su pantalla mientras tecleaba, el reloj marcaba las 12 del mediodía, necesitaba comida o desfallecería en ese instante.

Despego la mirada de la computadora y se estiro un poco intentando hacer crujir sus huesos entumecidos por la mala postura que le llevaba marcada desde la mañana, se levantó con un bostezo y un delicioso olor le hizo reponerse de inmediato, era comida hecha en casa. Camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, una dos y tres vueltas en las escaleras, maldita casa innecesariamente grande y de tres pisos. Llego a donde se supone que había comida, miro a todos lados buscando a alguien que cocinara y ahí estaba uno de sus hermanos mayores, Francisco que traía el cabello amarrado de la frente y parecía un ama de casa tarareando algo mientras guisaba y cortaba entre tanto. Este chico era la representación del estado de Tamaulipas, vestía un short largo hasta la rodilla, una camisa de manga corta remangada de color naranja fuerte que debajo ver su piel medio bronceada. -Franky... Tengo hambre...- El mayor volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano y sonrió feliz.

-Vaya~ no pensé que bajarías, llevas toda la mañana ahí, y como no almorzaste... O no me digas que... ¿Comiste pastelitos otra vez? Sabes que si solo comes eso en las mañanas te harán daño y te pondrás gordo...- Le miro con algo de reproche.

-Disculpe su majestad, no es mi culpa que ALGUIEN no entregara su trabajo a tiempo...- Se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña isla que tenía su cocina y azoto la cabeza. -De haber sabido que este año me tocaba el ser el contador lo hubiera rechazado de inmediato... Mas cuando hay un cambio terrible en mis temperaturas, lluvia-so-lluvia-más lluvia-truenos-sol-lluvia-baches!..- El mayor sonrió algo confundido.

-¿De acá a cuando un bache es un estado del tiempo?-

-Desde que me sale acné por culpa de eso...- El chico suspiro tomando un embutido comiéndoselo así, empezando a picar la comida que tenía su hermano para el guisado.

-Por cierto, hablo México, dijo que tú te ocuparas de que la reunión de la próxima semana se diera bien... Y que le digas de frente a Rodrigo que controle a DF, que anda como pendejo haciendo berrinches- El norteño solo dio un gruñido. Era lo malo de ser una de las economías fuertes del país, junto con Guadalajara, Quintana Roo y entre otros, tener que controlar al centro para que no despilfarre SU dinero. Era demasiado, más que nada no le caía nada bien. Siempre que se ven terminan al tú por tú, causando que a veces lo quiera golpear, pero como el DF era el centro todos lo detenían porque este se creía con el poder de ponerle bloque y aumentarle la deuda estatal. Bien hecho México, pones a un pendejo de tu capital y luego a un pendejo de presidente.

Realmente, ser Nuevo León era un trabajo difícil... Aunque agradecía estar en el norte y no cerca de ese idiota. -¿Donde esta Luis?- Dijo con cansancio mientras ocultaba su cabeza en sus brazos empezando a quedarse dormido.

-Dijo que no tardaba, parece que fue por Mónica al aeropuerto... No sé si piensa casarse con ella o solo quiere... Tu sabes- El menor miro a su hermano mayor con fastidio.

-Él es idiota, mañana estaré encerrado en mi cuarto jugando... Sabes lo que significa...-

-Que mañana me toca seguir construyendo la casa, y que te traiga tus bolsas de frituras... Oye, te voy a empezar a cobrar mis idas a Mc Allen por esas cosas, que tenga muy buena conexión a USA no quiere decir que me traigas de tu chacha...- El Neolonés miro a su hermano con cara de perrito abandonado. -Ni p...por que hagas... Auge...- Suspiro. -Es la última vez que caigo...- Dice con un tremendo puchero mientras seguía cocinando.

-¿Hablo alguien importante?- Pregunto adormilado ya.

-El señor Alfred, El señor Kika y... Este... Sah... El otro coreano...- El neolonés frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonaba eso. -Al parecer quieren tu permiso para colocar empresas aquí, el señor Alfred quería que si le pasabas los documentos que se le olvidaron a México... Unos que tienes en "esa" memoria.-

-Me dan ganas de aventarlos a todos por un tubo...- Dijo para sí mismo agregando lo que le dijo su hermano en cosas por hacer ese día.

-Más vale que no a nosotros o te ira peor...- Sintio una mano muy pesada revolverle su rizado cabello para dejarlo mas desordenado de lo que estaba. -¿Por qué no te has quitado la pijama? ¡Vete a bañar! - El neolonés dio unos gruñidos y maldiciones por lo bajo acatando las ordenes de su hermano mayor. -Mónica manda saludos, dijo que solo vino a verme de pasada pero que va al centro y luego va a Alemania, al parecer tiene que tratar algo sobre los menonitas, no me dijo mucho...-

-Aaah... Por cierto, hay algo que quería decirte desde ayer, es sobre Javi...- El mayor miro a su hermano un poco tenso pensando que era malo. -Siempre usa un día en específico para encerrarse en su cuarto y jugar con sus... Sah... Juegos claro, pero es desde temprano hasta altas horas de la noche y lo oigo hablar en inglés de forma muy rara...- El hermano mayor que era la representación de uno de los estados más grandes, Coahuila parpadeo un poco extrañado.

-¿Tú crees que...? Hay, apoco piensas que ese niño mimado andante tenga afecto por alguien más aparte de sus cosas...- Le miro algo asustado, su hermanito menor aún era pequeño para el amor. Según el claro.

-No es tan así, solo que no le gusta que tomen sus cosas y tú siempre las agarras... Para no sé qué hacer.- El mayor se cruzó de brazos un resoplo. - Ni pongas esa cara y vengas con que esta chiquito, el cabron se la tiene muy creído ya desde pequeño y por eso hace lo que hace por impulso... Aparte creo que es tu culpa que sea así-

-¡Ojite! El que siempre accede a sus caprichos de golosinas- El Tamaulipeco iba a decir algo pero, ya no se le ocurría nada. -De todas formas él no se puede enamorar, lo distraería del trabajo, ni madres-

-Haber si te hace caso, porque te va a poner en cara que estas en SU casa-

-El condenado queriéndose imponer a su hermano mayor... Vaya sacrilegio...- El tamaulipeco rio burlón y siguió con la comida, mientras el otro ideaba un plan para saber quién era la susodicha con la que estaba ligando su hermano, o eso pensaba, no haya salido bateador del otro lado, entonces si tendría la libertad de golpear a quien fuera que tocara al pequeño Javi. Ni dejaría que otra persona se lo llevara de nuevo.

-¿Que dices~? Hay, no es mi culpa que tengas que usar un modo crack para tener que "defenderme" en modo supervivencia... Hay claro~- Los mayores miraron a su hermano menor hablando por teléfono MUY feliz y a como hablaba si detonaba que quería andar con alguien y ese alguien estaba del otro lado de la línea. -Jooo~ deberías escuchar lo que tú dices cariño, que sé que sueñas conmigo o al menos con mi personaje de la manita~- Se escuchó una voz reclamando lo contrario. -Claro~- Rio haciendo que el otro se pusiera más gritón. -Bueno te dejo, voy a comer algo sano después de mucho, mañana a primera hora y no me falles William~- Los mayores se confundieron demasiado por el nombre y miraron al norteño con cara incrédula. -¿Que? ¿Acaso ya no puedo tener amigos?-

-Qué extraña forma de llamar ahora a las parejas...- Dijo Luis con ironía mientras sonreía burlón, y reír por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo masivo de su pequeño hermano.

-H...hey... Es solo mi amigo, no molestes...-Hizo una mueca un tanto extraña y se sentó esperando comida.

Y obviamente, nadie le creyó.

 **El norte, el centro y el sur.**

Si de algo el neolonés estaba seguro es que aunque se tenga la misma nacionalidad, el mismo idioma y una sola persona en relación, JAMAS se llevarían bien. Parecían agua, aceite y aguarrás. En su opinión, del sur no podía decir mucho, ellos tenían mucho turismo y eso ayudaba en la economía, del centro... Quería ahorcar solo a uno, al jodido DF, la pregunta del millón es ¿Porque? Bueno, veamos un poco. -No, no hace nada que diga este idiota, en primera, porque no ha hecho nada en toda su jodida vida y en segundo... Porque te odio- El defeño frunció el ceño y luego sonrió burlón.

-Oh~ vamos no me digas que aún no aceptas tus sentimientos por mi~- El defeño entro en zona de guerra acercándose demasiado al neolonés que ya estaba preparado para atacar. -No me mires así amor mío~ que si te juntaras conmigo seriamos invencibles~-

-Prefiero intentar volver a ser la Republica de Rio grande, cosa que aún no cambia aunque hayas desecho nuestro país...- El neolonés le sonrió con burla. -No me digas que estabas celoso de que quisiera unirme a la batalla junto a Texas~-

-¡No menciones a ese traidor!- Dejando ver esa frustración le daba la razón al neolonés. -El no existe y ni tiene nombre aquí...-

-Ah~ que lastima, y pensé que ese asiento vacío junto a los otros 4 eran en su memoria, es triste saber que no hubo representante de esas tierras...- El defeño dio por terminada la reunión ante esa última frase, los demás agradecían profundamente al neolonés que haya hecho que se acabara eso, pero también le reprochaban que recordara esa época.

Coahuila y Tamaulipas sabiendo lo que hizo su hermano ambos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza. -Eres idiota...-

-Yo solo quería acabar esto rápido, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, ahora... Iré a mi oficina de aquí, lamentablemente para mi aún tengo trabajo- Los dos mayores suspiraron, aun no sabían cuando es que su hermanito se convirtió en un monstruo... Que podía aplastarlos o anexarlos.

El neolonés llego a su oficina con cara de fastidio, a él le gustaba trabajar, pero cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de eso, empezaron a dejarle mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Por lo que empezó a querer tomar autoridad sobre todo, para él era un cambio equivalente, aunque lo único que hacía en autoridad es ordenar que hicieran su trabajo.

Vayamos a ver como están las cosas según a como tienen la repartición de tareas "domesticas en casa" Los gemelos DF y CD. De México eran los que tomaban nota y archivaban todo, o al menos eso lo hace CD. De México, que se siente más responsable que el mismo DF, Guadalajara y NL llevaban las riendas económicas, a veces se ponían de acuerdo para llevar a cabo las cosas, pero siempre NL terminaba haciendo todo porque no sabe trabajar en equipo y quiere hacerlo todo el, válgame la redundancia. Los estados que eran turísticos... Pss a eso se encargaban, en las cifras del turismo en el país, los demás como Chihuahua, Coahuila, Durango, etc., se encargaban de las materias primas y ganadería. Pero como nadie quiere ser el que cuente la lana que se gana en TODO se turnan, pero ya es la segunda década consecutiva en donde Javier es llevado por la provocación a hacer ese trabajo extra. Aunque también era su trabajo desde un principio, le toca no solo ser contador, si no el que debe ver que las exportaciones como importaciones se de bien y con el dinero exacto, aparte de repartir "sueldos" a cada uno de los estados. Y digamos que uno que otro de sus jefes se han aprovechado de eso y han despilfarrado dinero junto a que el capital que él contaba siempre viaja a otro país -léase USA- no era bonito tener dinero y no poder pagar tan rápido, no quería acabar tan miserable como cierto estado americano.

Encendió su computadora y se sentó dejándose caer en la silla. Una figura entro sin tocar a su puerta conociéndole muy bien. -Necesito ver esto contigo hoy, hay números que no cuadran...- El neolonés miro al Joven moreno, CD. De México a pesar de aparentar unos dos años más que él, su cara se miraba cansada y preocupada. -Sé que no es tu culpa pero... De verdad, necesito saber porque...-

-¿Ya revisaste de quien fue ese desvió de fondos? Esos números que no cuadran los envió Sinaloa, le pregunte porque pero dijo que no era su culpa "fierro pariente"...- Suspiro cansado. -Al chile wey si no van a vigilar su dinero y no me van a mandar sus cosas bien que ni me las manden, luego salgo yo mortificado y de pasada tu que no sabes cómo paso...- Se sobo la sien, el otro mexicano suspiro derrotado colocando los papeles a un lado de la computadora del norteño.

-Me lleva la chingada... Créeme el día que los números cuadren a la perfección me caso contigo...- El neolonés rio un poco nervioso y luego tomo los papeles y fijar bien en donde era la parte desviada.

-No me quisieras de esposo, soy trabajólico, y es peligroso, no nos veríamos si no solo en las noches para dormir y si me dan ganas o no ando tan fastidiado, tener sexo...- Eso hizo que un silencio incomodo se presenciara y el moreno se sonrojara hasta las orejas pensando en la escena donde ambos estarían compartiendo la cama para ese acto. -Como sea- Rompió rápido el silencio. -Creo que deberías ir tú mismo a preguntarle al komander...- El moreno rio por el apodo al sinaloense. -Porque si es el narco o el. Gobierno mismo no podemos hacer nada...-

-Bueno... Aah...- El moreno se paró tragando duro. -Ya que te vas mañana en la mañana pensaba que si podríamos ir a cenar hoy... Claro, si quieres...- El neolonés le sonrió amable y asintió.

-Claro, una salida al aire libre nunca se niega, ¿Te espero o me llamas?-

-Te llamo, entonces me retiro para ver como están las cosas con los demás... A...ah... Hasta la noche- El neolonés se despidió con la mano y se volvió a la pantalla de su computadora siguiendo con su trabajo tecleando rápidamente.

*(*(

Entrada la noche ambos estados llegaron a un puesto de tacos donde tenían la carne ya lista para cortar y servir en tortillas. -¿Que se te antoja? -

-Una gringa...-

-Eh...-

-No espera, ya, quiero unos tacos de trompo~ llevo mucho sin comerlos...- El moreno seguía sin entender hasta que el neolonés se acordó de el nombre de ahí. -Tacos al pastor...-

-¡Ah! Esos, me da una orden de a pastor y a mí me da dos de moronga y tres de tripa...- El neolonés iba a pagar su parte pero el otro se lo impidió. -Te invite yo, me toca pagar-

-Oye que considerado, para lo que cuestan...- El otro rio un poco. -Pero... Es extraño que me invites, ¿A qué se dio esta vez? - El norteño levanto la ceja y el moreno tomo aire sonrojado como si quiera darse ánimos.

-La verdad es que... Últimamente te he estado viendo un poco diferente...- El norteño ahora estaba más confundido intentado saber a qué quería llegar el otro. -Veras... Es difícil para mi decirlo y casi no nos vemos pero... Nos conocemos desde que nos unimos como una república y... Me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho...- El neolonés abrió los ojos, no esperaba que él le dijera eso, la verdad es que lo esperaba del otro y no es por creerse un galán si no que, lo escucho al otro hablar consigo mismo diciéndose eso, lo malo de ser la capital es que tenía dos bandos siempre y eso le caía como un balde frio a punto de congelación pero a la vez como si fuera fuego del infierno. -Mira sé que... Que no te gusto como quisiera pero, me gustaría intentar algo contigo, no haremos cosas de pareja y así si tu no quieres...-

-Rodrigo... Es que...- Lo que no pensó decir lo dijo. -Me gusta alguien, y no es solo por gustar... Siento que es algo fuerte... No lo conocen... Ninguno de ustedes... Así que...- El moreno suspiro derrotado. -Lo siento... Supongo...-

-No te preocupes, estaba preparado para el rechazo de todas maneras, tienen razón los demás... Es difícil llegar a ti o al menos a tu corazón...- El neolonés se sintió un poco incómodo y luego trajeron sus órdenes. -¿Y cómo es ella? Si no es molesto para ti tener que decirme eso...- El norteño pensó un momento, jamás había hablado en persona ni en video-llamada con esa persona.

-La verdad es... Es que tampoco lo conozco en persona... Lo conocí en una de mis partidas jugando Cal of Doy y bueno... Solo se cómo es su voz, me gusta es una vez natural con la que podría hablar horas... Sin embargo él es humano... Y no me he atrevido a confesarle nada... Jugamos un poco con el Bromance, pero de ahí nada...-

-Deberías conocerlo en persona mejor... Sabes que los humanos se van para cuando no te des cuenta...- El norteño asintió triste. -No me gusta verte así Javier...- El moreno se acercó al neolonés acariciándole la mejilla con micho cariño. -Sé que si al menos es por un momento, serian felices ambos...-

-Gracias... De verdad, jamás había hablado de mis sentimientos con alguien... Supongo que te confesaras a mí me hizo darte mucha más confianza...- El moreno sonrió un poco y luego sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, Javier le estaba besando ese lugar por un momento y luego se alejó. -Tómalo como... Un quizá... Y que, si no funciona lo nada con este chico... Quisiera enamorarme de ti. ¿No soné cruel? ¿Verdad?...- El mexicano negó con una sonrisa muy tranquila, de verdad que si no hubiera sido porque se paralizo ante ese pequeño beso, lo hubiera tomado para besarlo en la boca.

-No es cruel, todos tenemos siempre segundas oportunidades... Pero si hay algo entre ustedes quisiera conocer a esa persona frente a frente...- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No le amenazas... No eres Luis...- El moreno rio un poco por lo bajo mirando la cara de miedo del neolonés.

(*(*(

 **Video llamada**

Sin duda era lo más difícil que iba hacer, ni luchar a la fuerza contra el ejército texano y estadounidense, ni rechazar la oportunidad de ser la capital del país y así mismo a Benito Juárez, ni tener que lanzarse por sí solo al ámbito internacional dando tierra a extranjeros para que colocaran sus fábricas, e incluso cuando tuvo que enfrentar una crisis fuerte económica cuando su fundidora dejo de funcionar y despidieron al 80% de los hombres de su estado. Ni cuando entreno a la fuerza civil y entro con el narco sabiendo lo que eso significaba, jamás se había hecho para atrás. También el hecho de que tuvo que dejar a un lado su sueño de ser un país junto a sus hermanos por el hecho de que sabría bien que necesitaba crecer más para lograrlo. Suspiro, el, Nuevo León, el estado más independiente de México -o eso cree el-, incluso el... Que es un trabajo cólico que jamás se hecha para atrás en su trabajo...

NO PODIA PEDIR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE HACER UNA VIDEO LLAMADA.

Era patético, se creía mucho, pero ahora demostraba muy poco, deseaba ser de papel y romperse a sí mismo por imbécil. No sabía si el otro se dejaría ver con el... ¿Y si se decepcionaba? Si, el carbón aparte de materialista también le importaba un poco el físico. No mucho, pero si le importaba, solo vean cuantos hospitales ofrecen cirugía plástica en su territorio y lo sabrán. Se estiro de los cabellos los cuales quedaron más rizados por lo mismo, se dejó caer en el colchón, daba gracias que ahora estaba solo en su casa y poder darse el lujo de quejarse en voz alta. Tomo aire.

No era momento de entrar en pánico...

Pero ¿Cómo le pediría algo así?

Si, ya llevaba tiempo conociéndolo solo de voz y juego pero... Su bendito o maldito celular empezó a sonar con algo de insistencia, ese sonido lo reconocía muy bien... Era William hablándole por Skype. Tomo con nerviosismo el aparato contestando.

- _Hey! Pensé que no estabas y que me habías abandonado hoy, por cierto, tengo que presumirte que conseguí algo genial por internet, te va a encantar...-_ El rubio trago duro, el otro sonaba tan entretenido y feliz, no podía quitarle eso a un humano, sabiendo que uno iba a vivir y el otro no.

-William... ¿Te gustaría... Aah... Una video llamada?...- El otro callo rápido como si lo pensara, después escucho como cerraba una puerta y conectaba algo.

- _¿Estas en una computadora?-_

-N...no... Deja tomo la que tiene Skype ya descargado...- Corrió rápidamente a su oficina lanzando todo lo que había ahí y de pasada arreglar un poco su cabello. -Bien deja nanas la enciendo...- No escucho bien lo que el otro le dijo más porque sus manos le temblaban un poco, al momento de colgar de su celular y llamarlo con cámara web se le fue el aire.

Lo vio.

Con una mueca sorprendida diría por qué este se había quedado mudo, al igual que él. William a su parecer no era nada de lo que esperaba, era rubio, ni tan claro ni tan oscuro, era un rubio que le gustaba, ni que decir de los ojos de este, eran un azul profundo pero que notaban un lindo brillo, igual que su color de piel, parecía un color aperlado pero suponía el que era por la pantalla. Su voz se había ido, no tenía nada que decir, solo alcanzo a reírse un poco por lo bajo, casi sin sonido. -¿De qué te ríes?...- El rubio estaba empezando a reír también.

-D... De nada... Jeja...- El neolonés siguió riendo por un rato contagiando al otro. -Te juro que pensé que eras un gordo de esos que usan fotos de chicos guapos para hacer amigos y novias~ -

-¿Chico guapo? ¿Crees que soy guapo? Oh~ no me hagas sonreír mi amor~- El norteño se sonrojo un poco y luego le empezó a seguir el juego.

-Pues me encantaría hacer eso más seguido... Y bueno~ ¿Qué tal? Te sorprendí ¿Verdad?- El rubio de la otra paz talla comenzó a reír mas fuerte y asintió.

-Creí que eras una chica...-

-HEY! De donde carajo te parezco una mujer, si mira...- Se paró un poco abriendo la camisa dejando ver su pecho, -soy plano y tengo rabo...-

-O eres una chica muy plana...- Ambos rieron, sorprendentemente fue algo mejor de lo que esperaba.

 **Weeeell~!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi uwu tenia esta idea al aire y eso :'v pero weno dejare tambler de cositas refente al fic uwu ask-noreste-mex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaaaai sha shegue con un nuevo caaaapi ;3 espero que les guste musho como a mi me gusta escribirles recuerden pasarse por mi blocs uwu**

 **Bueno emm jeje los estereotipos que uso aquí sonn meramente del norte (o mas bien de NL) asi que puede que me equivoqur en como es cada estado no me peguen :'c**

 **Texas oc, arizona oc, Nuevo Mexico oc y California oc le pertenecen a Giri-chan y a seyriu hiro sho solo los uso pa mis weas uwu**

 **Todos los demas oc son mios! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Arriba el norte, abajo el sur y en medio el centro**_

Si algo el sabia como norteño es que ser el no era cosa fácil, pero no solo eso, tampoco era fácil o ser la capital del país o ser otro estado, cada quien tenía su corona de espinas. Se quejaba claro que sí, pero se quejaba más por tener que convivir con sus compañeros de "trabajo" que por otra cosa, su carácter y su persona así siempre había sido, le gustaba hacer todo el solo, pero ahora que México literalmente le pidió que trabajara a la par con DF que este no hacía más que quejarse de todo, aunque sabía que el defeño actuaba frente a él. Tomo unos papeles frente a él y los leyó, en ese momento compartía hasta el escritorio con el otro estado.

No le gustaba compartir.

Según también había dicho México era para que ambos trataran de llevarse bien, pero eso para él era imposible. Ese "chilango" no hacía más que quejarse –igual que el- así que no podría trabajar en estas condiciones. –No quiero hacer esto, wey al chile ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar contigo? Hubiera preferido mil veces a Chihuahua que a ti-

-Como si yo estuviera tan contento… por favor, solo haz algo y no me hagas hacerlo todo a mi…- Bien veamos, no le gustaba pedir ayuda, pero al menos quería que el otro se callara y trabajara cosa que sabe que jamás pasara, pero lo intenta.

-Estas pero si bien pendejo si piensas que voy acatar alguna regla tuya, solo mírate, eres un estado más en cambio yo soy la capital, el que debería dar órdenes aquí soy yo- Suspiro, no era posible su paciencia ya estaba llegando a su límite y solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que México les puso ese trabajo. Por gracia del cielo o el espíritu santo su celular comenzó a sonar, rezando internamente con que no fuera su jefe o sus hermanos. Leyó el nombre _Willy,_ su sonrisa se hizo aparecer y le contesto lo más feliz y relajado que pudo.

-Hey~ ¿Cómo estás? – Sin duda eso le había levantado las energías como si fuera adrenalina se sentía simplemente feliz de escuchar al otro hablar.

 _-'sup estaba preocupado se supone que hoy íbamos a jugar y no te conectaste, pensé que la princesa me había abandonado o me había tenido miedo…-_ Rio por lo bajo, sin duda que eso le ponía de muy buen humor.

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? JAH por favor Willy, yo en mi vida te tendría miedo… aparte como que el jefe me dio trabajo de más… lo siento...- Pudo escuchar un suspiro pesado de la otra línea. Se sintió algo culpable. – No te preocupes, mañana temprano me daré la tarde libre para que ambos podamos jugar todo el día ¿Qué te parece?-

 _-Está bien, ok… ¡Pero no me falles esta vez! O perderás practica en call of duty y tendre que defenderte a cada rato~-_ Rio un poco alto, tanto como para hacer que el defeño le mirara mal. - _¡Oh cierto! Me gane un arma nueva, y luego me la volví a ganar así que… te la mande como regalo-_

-Ouh, me interesaCuéntame mas acerca de esa arma…- El defeño ya estaba exasperándose de solamente verle hablar tan felizmente por lo que de maldoso. -Y~ ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a regalar algo más? No se~…- El Defeño se levantó y se acercó demasiado acorralando al neolonés en el escritorio. -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?...- Javier se estaba enojado estar así no le agradaba para nada y más estar así con este le daba un tanto de asco.

 _-¿Haciendo? ¿De qué hablas?... ¿Estas con alguien?-_ El neolonés no le escuchaba ya que estaba forcejeando aun con el celular. _–Javier… ¿Javi?-_

-Digamos que estoy aburrido amor~ y quiero algo de tu atención, andando dame un beso cabron~- El chico de la otra línea escuchaba todo lo que hablaban estos dos y más el forcejeo. –Vamos no te hagas el difícil como siempre…-

-¡Aléjate de mí imbécil!- Le dio un pisotón y salió rápido de la oficina gruñendo aun con el teléfono. –Lo siento, el idiota de Rodrigo andaba de pesado… ¿Aun estas ahí?-

- _¿¡Te hizo daño?! ¡SHIT! ¡Lo que daría por estar ahí y romperle la cara!-_ El neolonés agradecía completamente estar hablando por teléfono porque ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado y teniendo una sonrisita de felicidad. – _Bueno, como sea, no dejes que te haga nada o yo mismo le romperé la cara, nadie toca a mi compañero de juego más que yo-_

-Hey, ni siquiera nos hemos visto en persona, por lo que no me has tocado…- El escuchar como el chico de la otra línea intentaba excusarse con unos pequeños balbuceos le daba risa. –Vamos no te pongas así… algún día nos veremos, ¿Cuánto a que no me besas en la boca?-

 _-¡¿EH?! ¿¡Porque debería YO besarte!? Cuando tú eres el que no puedes resistirte a mi espectacular cara y cuerpo_ ~-

-Oh claro, calla, cal…- Iba a seguir hablando pero vio a México frente a él con los brazos cruzados esperando alguna explicación. –Eh… William nos hablamos más tarde… tengo trabajo, si no te preocupes, no te fallo… adiós…- Colgó rápidamente mirando a México con un semblante serio. -¿Qué?...-

-¿Desde cuándo tú tienes novio?...- El neolonés se sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos. –Y más… desde cuando algún mexicano se llama "William"… no será alguien que yo conozco ¿Oh si?-

-¡No es mexicano! Y no creo que conozcas a mi AMIGO, él es un gamer, que se llame William en los estados unidos no quiere decir que lo conozcas, neta desde que te comprometiste con el señor Alfred andas más insoportable…- El representante del país iba a decir algo pero se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.

-Si a un amigo le dices que te bese es pura amistad entonces ya estoy muy viejo como para conocer el mundo de los jóvenes, y créeme que si puedo conocer a un chico con el mismo nombre y gustos… vive en mi casa y es mi hijo…- El regiomontano empezó a reír un poco sarcástico.

-Por favor… ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees de verdad que me voy a creer que conoces a Willy?... en verdad ¿Ya te pusiste en menopausia o algo?- El mexicano gruño.

-No me creas, pero cuando lo veas en la próxima reunión ya me vas a creer… por cierto, agéndala para dentro de 4 meses…- El neolonés con cansancio saco su celular de nueva cuenta para agendar cuando se dio cuenta que dentro de tres días empiezan sus vacaciones. -¿Qué tienes?...-

-No podré ir a esa cosa por el simple hecho de que… ¡Son mis vacaciones! A la mierda todo, las empiezo mañana mismo, ah y por cierto… no voy a seguir trabajando con ese idiota chilango, me está colmando la paciencia con sus acosos, así que, me largo a mi habitación de hotel, me voy mañana ¿Alguna ultima cosa que necesites?-

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un arrogante?...-

-No, Goodbye~-

Una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo era su hermosa cama King size con colchón terapéutico para su espalda. Una noche en una cama que no era suya y 3 horas de vuelo para el no eran nada buenos, se lanzó prácticamente a los brazos de uno de sus hermanos para que lo llevara a su preciosa cama, pero estos simplemente lo dejaron en el piso y subieron a sus habitaciones, se sobo el trasero y subió también las escaleras al segundo piso caminando hasta su habitación, se deshizo de toda ropa que tría quedando solo en calzoncillos, todo era perfecto hasta que escucho su celular sonando, con pereza miro que era una video llamada por Skype, parpadeo un poco sonrojado, tomo un gran almohadón y se cubrió el cuerpo mientras ponía contestar con cámara. –Hola…-

- _Wuah! Te vez muy cansado… ¿Hable en mal momento?-_ El neolonés negó mirándole con una sonrisilla cansada. – _Bueno… unm, quería preguntarte si podrías venir a mi casa, dijiste que vives cerca de la frontera así que… pensé que no tendrías problemas en venir…-_ El neolonés se le olvido por completo su cansancio para buscar en su libreta-agenda algo que hacer en esa semana. - _¿Puedes?-_

-¡Por supuesto! 'namas déjame buscar un día bueno en el que pueda viajar en mi carro… y eh… pásame de pasada tu dirección ¿no?...- El rubio de la otra línea le paso rápidamente por escrito la dirección. –Hey ¿Tengo que tomar la 87 o la otra que está más adelante? –

 _-La 87, la otra está cerrada por una construcción de un puente periférico, recuerda que es en dallas y no en Houston…-_ El neolonés le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-ok~ pero oye… tu dirección se me hace conocida… espera, ¿Dónde estás ahora?- El chico miro a su alrededor.

 _-Estoy en mi sala ¿Por qué?...-_

-Es que esa sala se parece mucho a la sala de un socio de donde trabajo…- Acerco su celular a su rostro para mirar mejor la decoración de la casa que parecía completamente familiar. –Oye ¿Esa es foto de tus padres?...- El chico asintió y la enfoco en la cámara. –Hay no es cierto… Willy…-

- _¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Los conoces?!...-_

-No me jodas que eres hijo de México y el señor Alfred…-

El silencio incomodo comenzó, pero también un suspiro que no parecía cansado sino más bien uno que parecía de alivio de parte de ambos. Le miro con una sonrisa más animada con tantas ganas de decirle todo porque le resultaba muy gracioso.

 _-Entonces… trabajas con mamá…-_ El neolonés rio por lo bajo escuchando como le decían de "madre" a México. - _¿Qué es gracioso?...-_

-Que México me dijo que conocía a alguien con todas tus características y no le creí…- Soltó un suspiro aun sonriendo. –Creo que es necesario que te lo diga… soy… am Soy Nuevo León…- El otro le miro un poco perplejo y frente a la cámara se dio un épico facepalm. -¿Pasa algo?-

 _-Sí, que yo soy Texas… y que he tenido tantas veces de conocerte en persona pero deje de lado mis ocupaciones como estado para vaguear en call of duty… Jezz, es como si fuera…-_

 _-_ ¿El destino?... no seas payaso… aunque bueno… puede que lo sea…- Ambos rieron y siguieron con sus planes de verse en una semana más, cosa que se quedaron en silencio un poco mientras el regio se había quedado dormido el otro le miraba un poco entretenido.

 **Hermanos, no puedes vivir con ellos pero no sin ellos.**

Remontamos a hace muchos años atrás, cuando los tres hermanos aparentaban 5, 3 años y meses de nacidos, se encontraban solos en ese momento, ninguno de sus "padres" se encontraban en ese momento así que solo les quedaba aburrirse. Luis estaba acostado, era de tarde y al parecer llovería muy fuerte ya que las nubes estaban muy ennegrecidas, y con esos rayos a la distancia sabía lo que significaba. Franky iba a llorar de miedo y el bebé de Javi se le iba a unir también.

Eso no estaba nada bien para él, no desde que tenía su propia cómoda camita donde dormir calientito. Le gustaba ya dormir solo, bueno ni tan solo, con la única compañía de su peluche en forma de osito, lo adoraba porque le hacía dormir muy bien, un relámpago y estruendos fuertes se hicieron presentes por lo que significaba llanto. Se sentó en su cama esperando a que su puerta se abriera despacio pero no ocurrió, espero unos minutos más y nada; busco sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación con curiosidad, estaba todo oscuro. -¿Franky?...- Camino hasta llegar a la habitación del bebé Javier y este seguía dormido plácidamente, siguió su camino a la habitación de su otro hermano.

Pero todo estaba apagado, entro y no lo vio en la cama y lo busco debajo de esta, en el armario, hasta en el baño pero nada. Salió de la habitación y empezó a escuchar ruidos como pequeños lloriqueos, intento por todos los medios ver en la oscuridad pero le era imposible por lo que se dejó llevar por sus sentidos y oídos para poder llegar a esos ruidos.

Llego al cuarto de la niñera y ahí estaba Franky el cual lloraba en silencio para no despertar a nadie limpiándose a cada rato sus ojitos y sorbiendo mocos. -¿Franky?- El aludido volteo rápidamente algo asustado a ver a su hermano mayor lo cual solo hizo que empezara a llorar más corriendo a abrazarlo. -¿Qué paso? ¿¡Porque estás aquí!?- El menor intentando hablar con el llanto dio un sollozo más fuerte trepándose arriba del pequeño Luis.

-La niñera dijo que era una niña…- Sollozó. –Lo dijo porque... porque buu… porque me asuste de los truenos…- Luis frunció su pequeño ceño. Esa mujer sabía que era malvada pero no así de mala.

Se levantó cargando como pudo a su hermano menor y lo llevo a su habitación para dormir juntos. –Escucha, no importa lo que ella diga, tu eres un niño… y cuando crezcas veras lo fuerte que serás, ahora te da miedo porque son fuertes y nosotros aun pequeños… pero veras que cuando crezcas podrás dominas a los rayos y alejarlos de ti- El pequeño Franky le miraba aun con pequeñas lagrimitas, sonrió un poquito acurrucándose con su hermano mayor tranquilizándose.

-¿Tú también le tienes miedo a los truenos?...- El mayor de los hermanos se sonrojo apenado porque exactamente, sí.

-Me da miedo que les caiga uno a ti o a Javi…- El pequeño Franky rio un poquito empezando a dormirse aun acurrucado. –Se supone que yo debo protegerlos…- El coahuilense empezando a ver que su hermano ya estaba con los ojitos cerrados el también empezó a cerrarlos durmiendo. –A ti y a Javi… por… porque soy el mayor…-

Pasaron dos horas y ellos ya estaban dormidos tranquilamente, una de las nodrizas entro corriendo a la habitación del hermano mayor el cual dormía plácidamente con el pequeño Franky, con cuidado los despertó a los dos. –Luis, Francisco… ¿Dónde está Javier?...- El mayor tallándose sus ojitos miro a la mucama con curiosidad y confusión.

-En su cuarto…-

-No digas mentiras Luis, sabes que a el señor Fernández no le gustan las mentiras… dime ¿Dónde está Javier?...-

Entonces, Luis comprendió que no debió dejar solo también al pequeño Javi.

 _ **Pesquería y su problema de pescado**_

Si como estado industrial debio saber algo es que saber solo 6 idiomas básicos no eran suficientes, no desde que los países asiáticos decidieron que debía aprender más sobre su cultura y lo hizo, abrió embajada del noreste, embajada Monterrey-Japon, etc. Dejo que la UANL abriera escuela de idiomas, relaciones internacionales, turismo, que los chicos aprendieran chino, japonés y coreano. China le visito primero porque se había enterado por algunos medios que él tenía un municipio llamado como él. China, Nuevo León.

Por lo que decidió aprender rápidamente chino mandarín y lo logro rápido, igual cuando la empresa Nissan, Takata entre otras se colocaron en su territorio aprendió rápidamente japonés para recibir el mismo a los empresarios japoneses y más que nada al mismo Señor Kiku Honda. Con los coreanos no tenía mucho problema, ellos quisieron hablar en inglés con el así que no estudio mucho el idioma y puede decirse que se le olvido como hablarlo.

Estaba bien en lo que cabe, no es que lo utilizara de todas maneras, no tenía una comunidad lo suficientemente grande en su territorio como para preocuparse sobre eso. Por supuesto que no HABIA problema.

Hasta que su jefe decidió darle prácticamente un municipio suyo a cierto coreano.

-annyeonghaseyo-daze!- Esa frase hizo que se le erizara la piel. –Woah, ¡Tu casa es genial para poner todas mis fabricas-daze! ¡No tienes muchos bosques así que no habrá deforestación-daze!- Javier quería llorar, no sabe si por frustración o por el insulto-alago que acababa de recibir de parte del representación humana de Corea del sur.

-Eh… si…- El neolonés miro a su jefe el cual hacia oído sordos a lo que el jefe del coreano le decía en su no tan buen inglés. -¿De verdad te vas a quedar en MI casa?... No es que no agradezca que hayas traído tu empresa de autos "KIA" pero… ¿Tienes TU que quedarte y no dejarme a mi manejarla como las demás?-

-Ani! Ahora espero que aprendas coreano, y quiero también que Pesquería tenga libre comunidad para mi gente- Javier quería morirse.

No era nada, pero estaba en época de elecciones y como que no se quería meter mucho asi que llevo al coreano a su municipio con algo de estrés porque el asiático se quería parar a cada lugar a comprar dulces o algo para mandarle a su jefe o a los otros asiáticos. Lo peor de todo es que sus hermanos pasaron de él cuándo les pidió ayuda para atender al coreano, se paró en un semáforo en rojo suspirando pesado y miro que el coreano miraba en su Tablet una serie de planos enorme. -¿Qué es lo que ve?- El coreano le miro con una sonrisilla divertida mostrándole.

-Son los planos de lo que será Pesquería en unos años… con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo será un pequeño Seul-daze, así que espera mis órdenes para cuando necesite la mano de obra-

No podía ser peor.

Llegaron y su ojo dorado observador miro la publicidad política de Pesquería, ¿Acaso eso era coreano? Esperen, ¡¿Acaso ese es un colegio coreano?! ¿¡Porque carajo hay más coreanos que nuevoleoneses!?.

-Voy a preguntarlo aunque ya lo sospecho… ¿Por qué mi municipio parece una pequeña corea?- El asiático le miro con una sonrisa orgullosa tomando unos rollos de papel grandes. Salió del auto extendiéndolo completamente a lo largo y era prácticamente un mapa del municipio con un montón de edificios modernos.

-¡Es porque será un pequeño corea-daze!-

-Alguien máteme…-

 **Espero que les haya gustado ;3 un poco de la cultura regiomontana XD y pendejadas mas, quizá coloque lo que paso con el candidato independiente ;3 El inge Bronco que gano las pasadas elecciones de gobernación en mi estado :'v gano quien yo quería que ganara shiii! Ok no**

 **Dejando todo de lado nos vemos uwu.**

 **Matta-**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Del mero norte!**

 _ **Primero mis dientes y luego mis parientes.  
**_

Si algo había de malo en ser el menor de tres hermanos, desde la perspectiva de los mayores claro, era que siempre harás todo para uno solo y te excusaras con el "Soy el menor" u otra cosa. Y los estándares llegan y llegan, Javier no se salvaba de ese parámetro, cuando el regio trae algo de comida o de beber nunca les trae a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Porque no trajiste más? - El mayor castaño miro con enojo a su pequeño hermano que estaba en el sillón tragando palomitas y bebiendo cerveza estatal.

-Am... ¿Acaso me pediste? Aparte, la pedí a domicilio, no saldré con esta pinche lluvia...- El mayor solo refunfuño y se sentó a un lado quitándole las palomitas y comiendo recelosamente. - ¡Oye! Ta' bien que estés enojado, pero no mames, ¡Has tus propias pinches palomitas!- El menor empezó a forcejear con su hermano mayor hasta que Coahuila le hizo una llave donde parecía que lo castigo como niño chiquito rodeándole con sus largas piernas y brazos sentándolo en su regazo.

-Ya no chilles y quédate quieto que yo también quiero ver esta peli. - El regio siguió moviéndose hasta que se quedó quieto por no decir con sueño, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Como el hecho de que los dos estando ya "peludotes" hagan ese tipo de cosas y se queden dormidos en esa posición. Obvio que el segundo hermano Franky no dudo en tomar fotos, digamos que es pa' futuros chantajes familiares, a veces el podía ser tan malvado.

 ********

Luis no era el único que tenía formas de tranquilizar al gatito que se cree León, Fran siempre sabe cómo persuadirlo para cualquier cosa. El "ayúdame con esto" o "ayúdame con aquello" no es nada fácil que este niño haga algo ya que en sus vacaciones se toma realmente la palabra vacaciones, se queda en casa de vago y Fran odia que su hermano menor sea tan vago en sus días libres. -Javi, ayúdame con las compras... ¿Debo preguntar porque estas en bóxer... ¿En invierno? - El regiomontano siguió acostado en el piso de su habitación con el clima prendido.

-Tengo calor... ¿Tendré menopausia? - El tamaulipeco suspiro tomando de un brazo a su hermano menor para arrastrarlo a cochera donde ya estaba su auto con la cajuela afuera para sacar las compras. -Sabes que me duele y el piso está seco y me duele...-

-Estas sudado así que debes ser tu propio lubricante~- Al llegar a la puerta principal lo dejo tirado abriendo la puerta dejando entrar el aire frio.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Perate! ¡Está bien frio! - El tamaulipeco le aventó unas bolsas a la cara para que las llevara a la cocina. -Ya ni me respetan... ¿Me trajiste Doritos? -

-No, no te voy a traer eso o será tu sustento por un mes- El regio se fue refunfuñando como niño pequeño mientras iba y venía. -No traje papas, pero traje galletas, y no te pases como la vez pasada que te comiste mi caja junto con la de Luis... Me mata si no hay-

Aunque consentirlo un poquito estaba en su sistema.

 _Era buen hermano~_

 ********

 _ **Primer vez jugando**_

Volvamos un poco a esta historia, Javier había ido a visitar a su cru... Digo a su mejor amigo en línea hasta los Estados Unidos, que para su fortuna su amistad duraría mucho gracias a que ambos son representantes humanas de un territorio en concreto y para más suerte... Vecinos, eso le causaba un deje de emoción e incredulidad por su parte, ahora después de pa incomoda y extraña presentación(?) ambos terminaron en la habitación del texano que extrañamente estaba arreglada, sabía que el otro era desordenado. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - El rubio asintió mientras emocionado ponía su nuevo juego. - ¿Porque tu habitación esta arreglada? Digo, no es que me moleste si no que... Cuando hablábamos por video chat era un desastre...- El texano paro en seco un poco sonrojado porque había sido atrapado.

-Well... No iba a dejarte entrar y que estuvieras entre mis boxers sucios... ¿O es que querías usar uno de tapete? - Salvado por pensar rápido, el regio se lo pensó un poco dándole un poco de "ñañaras" negó. - See! No te gustaría, es por eso que me levante temprano hoy para acabar... Aunque no logre arreglarme y ponerme más guapo para ti~-

-Guapo... Claro, bueno al menos sabemos quién si se arregló para ver al otro- El norteños hizo un ademan con su cabello demostrando un poco de vanidad mientras que el texano se le acercaba dándole uno de los controles del X-BOX.

-Me gusta tu cabello así...- Eso habría pasado por un susurro si el texano se hubiera dado cuenta de su tono, pero como que se despisto un poco arreglando la partida para la fortuna de nuestro querido estado norteño el cual estaba rojo... Muy rojo. -Bueno, según leí en la carta los controles siguen siendo absolutamente los mismos, pero con una diferencia y eso se puede arreglar fácil... ¿Estás listo? - El neolonés asintió aun ensimismado en lo que había escuchado del otro.

-Espera, ¿En qué equipo estoy? -

-Como que cual... ¡En el equipo más awesome de todos! ¡El mío! Ya verás que el lag no se interpondrá esta vez y podre salvarte como siempre~- Ambos rieron, uno más fuerte y el otro sarcástico.

-Púdrete, siempre te interpones cuando voy a hacer una llave para matarlo de una, mis trucos son absolutos y tú no me dejas...- El texano soltó una risita burlona.

-Pues parece que a alguien no le gusta que le protejan cuando esta tardándose en poner el combo final~ Ya admite que te da vergüenza que tu príncipe salvador sea yo siempre~- El regio se sonrojo un poco y le empujo suave para que parada con las bromas, el jodido gringo le estaba sacando la sopa sin decir nada.

-Bastardo, bien que te encanta que sea yo tu princesa en peligro, no me sorprendería si un día de estos me besas~- Javier agradecía que fuera como un bromance lo que tenían porque William se podría tomar todo lo que pensaba en broma y sin tener que decirle sus sentimientos realmente.

\- ¿Acaso habría problema? -

Un silencio incomodo se cruzó entre ellos y las balas como gritos del videojuego fueron pausados para verse cara a cara, Javier estaba estático con una expresión de póker, pero en su interior quería morirse, el texano trago duro mirando al chico mexicano pensando que la había cagado de alguna manera. El regio volteo a verlo seriamente y luego le dio un pequeño manaso en la cara intentando reír como si fuera en broma.

-No seas cabron, no lo hagas...- Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente viéndose a los ojos, ambos estaban serios, más que nada sin saber que decir o hacer.

William se acercó un poco al rostro del otro que ya no estaba aguantando el mantener su postura de cara de póker. - ¿Está bien si lo hago? -

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

-Kiss? -

-Yo no controlo tus acciones, tú decides...-

-Eso quiere decir que tengo tu permiso...- El regio perdió la compostura sonrojándose ya demasiado pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo espero a que el otro hiciera su movimiento o algo siquiera. Pero no pasó nada.

El minuto que pasaron así de cerca pareció una eternidad.

...

-Will, mamá quiere que le ayu... ¿Interrumpí algo? - El regio se cayó en su lugar sudando en frio mientras el texano discutía con su hermano menor sobre tocar la puerta e interrumpir de esa manera.

\- ¡Dile ya voy! Lo siento Javi, vuelvo al rato, tú sabes cómo es mamá... Se enojará si no hago caso...- El norteño asintió aun sin creerse la escena de atrás y cuando el texano se fue Javier aprovecho para hacerse bolita con su celular mensajeando a la velocidad de la luz.

 _ ****_

Después de unos minutos el texano volvió refunfuñando por lo bajo cerrando la puerta con seguro, se sentó tomando el control nuevamente. - ¿en qué nos quedamos? - El regio quería preguntar, pero solo respondió que en el videojuego y así estuvieron durante una hora, en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra sobre algo en concreto que no fuera del juego. - ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir aquí? - El regio pauso el juego para luego mirar al americano el cual también le veía un poco tenso.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? -

-Es que si no aprovechamos al menos la semana en la que te quedaras aquí no podremos vernos bien hasta el otro año...- El neolonés sonrió asintiendo sentándose mas cerca de él acurrucándosele. - ¿qué haces? -

-Me acomodo para ver cómo vamos a dormir juntos~- El texano rio por lo bajo y le paso un brazo colocando su mano en la cadera de este.

-Hoy dormirás con tu príncipe encantador~- El regio rio levantando la cabeza mirándole a los ojos sintiendo esas maripositas en el estómago cuando le observaba los ojos azules. - ¿Pasa algo? - Le sonrió según el coqueto. -Acaso quieres que te bese ahora si~? -

-No lo harás...-

-No me retes que si lo hago...-

-Si no lo hiciste hace rato no lo harás ahora- El texano se lo tomo como un reto y acorralo al neolonés contra el soporte de la cama, con sus narices rozándose. Cabe decir que Javier estaba más que sonrojado ya que no se esperaba eso para nada, cerró los ojos fuerte, estaba ya demasiado nervioso como para verlo también.

...

..

El texano estaba también muy nervioso y sonrojado, pero ahora estando así de cerca de los labios del regio y agradecido de que este cerrara los ojos, se relamió los labios y como estaba cerca, muy cerca extrañamente su lengua por un momento toco al regio, cerró los ojos un momento y dio un pequeño roce lento separándose un poquito, volvió a juntar sus labios pero un poco más firme, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar un poco. Una de sus manos fue directa a la mejilla del regio el cual estaba medio estático, pero a como duraba el beso se estaba relajando, ambos empezaron a moverse hasta que llego el permisivo beso de lengua, el cual sin siquiera parar pasaron rápido, Javier abrazo a William por el cuello juntándose lo más que podía, sus cerebros estaban medio apagados para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban tumbados en la cama aun siguiendo con los besos.

Se miraron a los ojos y la vergüenza llego rápido. - ¡P. Pensé que no lo harías! - El texano se sentó en la orilla de su cama pensando en cómo carajos llegaron a su cama.

-Ni yo...- El regio se sentó en la cama al lado del texano sintiéndose aun avergonzado por lo que Había ocurrido. - ¿Desde cuándo tenemos esta tensión? -

-Lleva meses... Al menos en mi caso...- El texano le vio sorprendido, eso quería decir que el primero que se enamoro fue el mexicano.

-Yo me acabo de dar cuenta de las cosas...- El americano empezó a reír un poco aliviado y tomo la mano del neolonés entrelazando sus dedos. - Supongo que está bien no?... Llevamos ya como 3 años conociéndonos, hace días apenas nos enteramos quienes éramos en realidad y hoy por fin te pude tocar en persona...-

-Que loco... Neta... Pero, me alegro mucho que haya pasado...- El texano volteo a mirarle con una sonrisa coqueta. - ¿Qué? -

-Te dije que nunca podrías resistirte a mi... Aunque la verdad... Creo que fue al revés...- El texano atrajo hacia si al neolonés para volverlo a besar.

-Idiota... Me gustas...- El texano se sonrojo algo molesto.

-Hey! ¡Yo quería decirlo primero! -

-Me enamore primero, me toca primero~- Empezaron a forcejear juguetonamente hasta quedar abrazados en la cama con sus frentes unidas.

 _ ********  
**_

 _ **Broncowave(?)  
**_  
La actualidad es algo que debemos soportar, en caso de Nuevo León, que le suban el precio a todo cada año, hace 4 años las papitas costaban 8 pesos máximo, hace 10 años costaban 5 y hace 30 años costaba pesos. Y qué decir de la gasolina, dolía la cartera con solo ver el precio de todo, es por eso que la gente que podía se iba a surtir a Texas el mandado, mayonesa, como Kétchup como también comida chatarra pal' otro lado era más Barato, y que decir en navidad, el pavo ya era una tradición en el norte, las uvas, el vino... La peda, cualquier fecha es buena para ponerse hasta la madre de alcohol. No por nada tenia su propia cerveza regional.

No por nada dicha marca ha durado hasta en los yunaited esteits, y también apareciendo en varias películas de Hollywood, miro su agenda, era hora de ir a dormir, bueno eran las 5 de la mañana y en dos horas tenía una junta con el mismo señor Berwald, la marca de fornitura y muebles "Ikea" quería poner una fábrica en su territorio al igual que varias tiendas, le harían competencias a dos tiendas más gringas como las Depot o Lowes, así que sería una seria competencia con todos, a él la verdad le valía madre quien se pusiera, solamente que le de dinero y más ganancias.

Solo eso importaba.

Javier se encontraba ensimismado en su celular rodeado de un aura negra la cual demostraba su determinación al practicar su sueco, lo había olvidado un poco, pero eso ya no era un problema, leerse un libro mientras escucha una película a la par que leía los informes en dicho idioma le ayudaba de una forma mejor, uno de sus hermanos mayores le acompañaba. Tamaulipas solo quería dormir un poco, de verdad no quería estar ahí ya que eso hizo que se levantara muy temprano ya que el sueco llegaría muy temprano en la mañana y conociéndole tanto como su hermanito como el europeo irían directo a negocios y luego a lo que venga.

-Oye Javi, ¿Por qué el señor Suecia viene tan temprano hoy? – El neolonés le miro pensándole un poco, de verdad siempre que le tocaba junta con algún escandinavo, o de descendencia germánica terminaba en el aeropuerto internacional a las 5 de la mañana. Ato cabos… su conclusión es por el simple hecho ser así.

-Pues es como que pariente del Señor Alemania y pues, ya sabrás la historia…- Justo en el momento en el que termino su frase un hombre alto de lentes rubio se vio venir con una pequeña maleta junto a otro un poco más bajo que el primero, llegaron rápido a su encuentro dándose los saludos respectivos entre los cuatro hombres.

Llegaron al auto del regio, dándole unas pequeñas indicaciones sobre los cinturones y baches para que se agarraran de donde pudieran ya que estaban un poco hondos, ya había perdido varias llantas y chocado dos veces. El neolonés empezaba una charla donde solo hablaba el muy animado sobre los proyectos que se tenía con varios otros países mientras el sueco solo asentía de regreso. -Y bueno, supongo que ya llegamos, lamento el ajetreo, pero acá así son las cosas – Aparco cerca de donde estaban os arquitectos y supervisores de la construcción.

¡Javier!, mira nada mas como vez, ¿Te gusta? ¡Ya hemos empezado a escarbar, solo espero que no te quejes como la vez pasada que tocamos no sé qué cosa y te nos andabas muriendo JAJA! – El norteño solo rio un poco sarcástico presentando al hombre con la nación europea y su acompañante de comercio exterior.

 _Negocios, negocios Mr. New Kindom of Lion._

 **Ok eso ultimo me lo saque de donde no da el sol(¿?)**

 **Pero espero que les haya gustado 3 ;-; si ya se no he actualizado en años pero me tome mi tiempo por culpa de la uni y blablablá escusa escusaaaaaaaa :'c**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado x2 dejen reviews si quieres 7u7 yo se que quieres andaleee**


End file.
